dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Henio0
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King Cousland (Talk) 01:14, August 19, 2011 Project Aeducan Hello there! I am just letting you know that the Community Project you signed up for is now active! Please check here for more info. Also don't forget to join us in IRC, it's important! Yours, 20:15, December 20, 2012 (UTC) DA:R Hey Henio0! Nice work on DA:R pages, I could never stand watching the series twice :P However there is a problem with the titles of the episode pages, if you noticed. The parenthesis does not include anything and so on. Even if I am not sure what's the underlying problem, I would suggest renaming the pages to Tallis (episode) , for example as this might work. Cheers! 00:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, you know, crappy job, but someone's got to do it. :P :And thanks for the suggestion, I will do something about it tommorow (as it's 2:00 am right now where I live :D ) because if I do end up changing the name, I'll have to go back and change the links in all theother pages that link there too :) Henio0 (talk) 02:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::You don't need to. You see, when you rename a page, you automatically leave a redirect from the previous page. So if someone goes to Tallis (Dragon Age: Redemption episode) he would be automatically redirected to Tallis (episode). 12:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, then. Henio0 (talk) 13:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :As you can see here: Tallis (episode), it still happens. Any ideas for how to fix it now? :P Henio0 (talk) 13:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I suggest to put all summaries of every episode of DA:R on page of DA:R. Summaries of every chapter of DA:TSG and DA:TWS are all on single pages, so I think DA:R should be organised the same. (talk) 13:32, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan :There is too much information on each episode to cram them all into one article. Henio0 (talk) 13:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) That's... weird. I'd suggest contacting Loleil or another wiki admin then. 17:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hi @Henio0, I'm sorry it took so long to respond to your request. Generally speaking, I am resistant to feature creep. And if it is possible to reuse a field I would rather you do so. In this case, it is worth thinking about whether it makes more sense to repurposes the "Voice" field as an "Actor" field. The rationale behind this is of course so that when the InfoBox is ever used to transform into columns in the future, the data is already present. Give this some thought. Let me know. -- 23:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, alright. If it'd be a problem, it's better not to do it for a simple gimmick. I guess just stating actor or actress' name in the description of the character would suffice. :) Thanks for the reply on this matter. Henio0 (talk) 23:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Untitled discussion Hello, Why remove the point about rumors of Morrigan being killed by Flementh in a Origins epilogue and that there is no such epilogue? I know the point has not only been there for some time and I strongly suspect it was added by someone who looked into it. As the epilogues section is there for people to accurately see what the possible epilogues are it makes sense to see it. If you don't think mentioning belongs under one of the characters it was associated with then I suggest you move the comment to a new subsection titled epilogue rumors (or something similar) rather than just removing it. As someone who played Dragon Age Origins-and willingly shared what I saw with my characters-I can attest to how irritating it can be as well as a waste of time when inaccurate info is spread relating to either quests or epilogues. So I would argue mentioning rumors as well as if they are true or not can be a service to players. And if the rumor regarding Flementh and Morrigan was actually true then please just mention it alongside the other possible epilogues. If it is true and a supposed but inaccurate correction was there for so long then it would be additionally helpful if you provided a link showing to something showing the rumor was actually true. (Pplr (talk) 19:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) (pplr) :You answered your own question in the first sentence. Henio0 (talk) 19:57, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I believe there is no place on the wiki to shut down all the rumours. Better way is to list all the possibilities and say that there are no others rather than state that this rumour and that rumour are not true. Henio0 (talk) 20:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You said you prefer listing the possibilities and then saying there are no others but at no point does the epilogue page say there are no other epilogues. It does list possibilities but nowhere does it state these are the only possibilities. I can see why such a statement could be potentially problematic-if there is long unseen epilogue for DA:Origins then it is even helpful for it to be mentioned so players know about it but it would also prove such a "no others" statement wrong. If someone comes across the old rumor about Morrigan & Flementh, mistakenly thinks it is true, and adds it to the epilogue would you remove it? One of the great things about a wikia is that people are continually adding to it and making it better. But a potential problem is there if someone adds something that is wrong and it stands it can confuse players. It is be a bit much to expect any single person (or small group) to remove all inaccuracies from the wikia. But it may be useful to have a rumors page or section (not necessarily in the epilogue page) so that if someone looked into a rumor and found it wasn't true then they can state as much and save someone else the time of having to do the same thing later in addition to saving other players the frustration of trying to get an epilogue that isn't there. I'm not the person that looked into the Flementh & Morrigan rumor, but I do appreciate that someone did because I have been frustrated in the past trying to attain an epilogue or quest ending that didn't exist. It is unusual but occasionally I have seen such inaccuracies get added to this wikia. (Pplr (talk) 20:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) Hey! Hey Henio0, I hope you didn't forget this :-) 17:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, hi. :first of all, sorry for late reply. I've been working night shift the last few days and had little to no time online. :I will do the required changes now, thanks for reminidng me! :) Henio0 (talk) 18:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Welp... I removed from every dwarven character page the "noble" category only to have you re-added it back? When a dwarf is part of the Noble caste, I think it's pretty obvious that he/she is a noble too. Noble caste category is also a sub-category of Nobles so I had it pretty much covered. Anyway, sorry for that I am just thinking the pile of work which was just added for no apparent reason. 02:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Right, sorry. I was not aware that the dwarves were previously in the nobles category. I just assumed no one has added them yet. I just did it as I created seperate subcategories for nobles in different nations, and then just added the dwarves. I thought it'd be like the Magisters, both as nobles and magisters. :Anyway, thank you for fixing that. Henio0 (talk) 12:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Since every noble character now belongs to a sub-category, I suggest to not use the nobles category but instead use only the category since it would be reduntant to add two almost identical categories to a page. As for the dwarves, don't worry, as it seems it was an easy task by making use of my rollback powers. 16:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, you phrased it in a way I thought you ended the discussion with the decision of not using the category. I myself thought the category would work like the category:characters, which then has subcategories for each of the games, and other media. I added the new categories for national nobles as I thought the orignal one was too broad, what with having someone like Baron Arlange and Bann Teagan together only because they are both noble :). I am not very wiki-savvy yet, so I don't know if it's bad to have both main Nobles and its subcategoried. If you believe so, we should delete the main nobles category. However, in the case of which, I don't know where Lady Elegant fits, as it's never mentioned who her noble husband is. Henio0 (talk) 16:48, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I didn't want to "revert" something you did, that's why I wanted to ask you first if that's okay :-) The category about "characters" and also "locations" should not be indeed used in most cases, and it's in my "to do list" to amend this. It's just that it's currently used for consistency reasons, however with the help of a bot, this can easily stop. That'd be all, thanks for your help and don't forget to stop by my talk page! ;-) 18:42, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Tethras family member Hey Henio0, both Bartrand and Varric have clear descency from Orzammar, Bartrand was even born there. We traditionally consider characters to be of a specific place if their parents come from it or their family was for generations settled there. In further support of my argument, there is no precedent that a surface dwarf in DAO has the "Fereldan" category. Subsequently, I'd like to hear your opinion about this. 23:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. I considered both Varric and Bartrand to be Kirkwallers. After all, they live there for several years, and are clearly never returning to Orzammar. Thedas doesn't work like our world what with citizenships and so on, but I think you can tell when someone considers themselves to be from the part of the world they live in. I think that if someone makes the new country their home, we can add the double nationality. For example, even though Tallis was born a Tevinter, she is a Qunari considering the Qunari lands her home; Hawke was born in Ferelden, but it is in the Free Marches where their role is more defining and it is where they reside. Also, Riordan is a Ferelden-born Orlesian because even though he was born in Ferelden, he spent the prime of his life in Orlais. :) :At any rate, if that is not the policy of the wiki, I guess I am in the wrong, then. Henio0 (talk) 00:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Makes sense. But where do you base that Varric or Bartrand think of themselves as Free Marchers? Living there, is in my opinion not substantial information in order to answer this question. 00:38, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::My previous responce was a question in case you didn't notice! (so I expect a reply) Also since you're a PS wizard, perhaps we could speak in the chat about how the wiki could make use of your skills? :P 18:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, yes. I was going to reply before leaving for work yesterday, but I didn't have the time. And when I did have it, I just forgot to do it. Anyway, it's not like anyone is going to come out and say "hey, I am a dwarf but right now I am Fereldan." The categories I added based on an educated guess, nothing more. There is no evidence other than personal thoughts. As per the Photoshop stuff, I'll make time tomorrow after work, as I am about to leave for work right now. :) Henio0 (talk) 19:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hey Henio0, can you join me in DA wiki's IRC when you're available? I'd like to talk to you about an image that the wiki will need. 23:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Of course. You mean the chat, yes? I am free tonight, as the store I work at is closed for Easter. Back at work tomorrow, though, and I am not sure when will I be available then :) Henio0 (talk) 00:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Check the info in this page, about how to join the IRC. There is no rush about it, as I need your help about Project Aeducan II, which will be released in this summer ;-) 07:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll be in the IRC for the next 3 hours. I have also added the to the Character template and added it in all the redemption character pages. 18:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi. I'm teribly sorry, but I've just been unable to come on-line lately, not for long, anyway. I've been hitting several 12 hour shifts whilst on holiday to get the extra dough. Anyway, I will do the IRC business when I get the chance, maybe next week or so. As per the actor thing, thanks a lot. I guess it didn't mess up them tables after all. And thank you for adding the actors' names yourself. :) Henio0 (talk) 07:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Henio0, please check a topic that I opened up in the Main Page. I'm pretty sure you'd be interested in replying. Thanks! 15:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) 21:26 Henioo 56003639@gateway/web/freenode/ip.86.0.54.57 has joined #dawiki 21:26 knock knock 21:27 Henioo 56003639@gateway/web/freenode/ip.86.0.54.57 has quit Quit Heh. Hopefully you'll stay for one or two hours in the chat during the weekend and send me a follow up message in here. That will be more efficient than expecting me to check an empty chat within one minute :P 00:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :There was nobody on, so I left :P Henio0 (talk) 00:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- *coughs* Apparently this didn't work so let's schedule an exact date/time to meet in there. Perhaps during the upcoming weekend? :-) 16:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Bump as I need a reply... 21:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, yes. I thought I was going to be working, but it seems like I will be around this weekend. What time should we do this thang and what time is it in the UK? :P Henio0 (talk) 21:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Considering that you live in US and I am GMT+2, it means that we have at least 7 hours difference. Sunday 14:00 UK time. How does it sound? It will be morning in US, so you'll talk to me while having your morning coffee while it will be afternoon here :) :::Or you can come in the chat now and talk in private, provided that you're available now. 22:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Looks like I wasn't around for the chat thing, eh? :P ::::Anyway, I live in the 'UK', not US. :P 2 O'clock is fine for me, if it's fine for you. ;) Henio0 (talk) :::::2 o'clock it is :-) 13:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So, like, half and hour ago? :D Henio0 (talk) 13:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Hey Henio0, I've noticed that you uploaded images of the Ogre Commander and possessed Ogre Commander. A picture however showing the red circle and the name of the creature is generally considered to be of low quality and there has been an effort to replace such images. So it would be for the best if you don't press "tab" to reveal the name of the creature and also aim the camera in a such way that the red circle is also not shown. Cheers! 06:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, alright. I did it on purpose because otherwise the commander looks like a regular ogre. :P Anyway, thanks in advance. Henio0 (talk) 08:01, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I am sorry but does this mean you'll update the pictures on your own? I didn't get your intentions in your reply :-P By the way I replied to the topic here. 10:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, sorry. I think in this case the best thing to do will be to remove the ogre commander picture, as it differs not from a regular ogre, sadly. I will update the possesed one once I get the chance to play the game. :) Henio0 (talk) 08:00, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering... Hey Adam! I was wondering if you have a save in Awakening which shows lots of locations in order to use it to this page. On top of that we'd need a picture of Kirkwall's interior for this page too. Photoshop skills might also be required in order to add Hawke's Estate and Gamlen's House in the same image too. I hope you're doing great! 12:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :I hope you didn't get lost. (wait, doesn't work when you actually spell "wonder" correctly... ah, nevermind) :As per them locations, I have some saves, but I can always just start a new game or summin and get teleported to each location through them cheat codes and whatnot. As for Kirkwall, I have yet to acquire DA2 for PC, and I don't have any hardware allowing screenshots for X360, so I can't help you with getting the screenshot. However, mixing it together is what I can do. But I've been crazy busy lately, and let's get back to it midweek, maybe Tuesday or so. Henio0 (talk) 06:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Catching up Hey Adam! I hope by now you started using instead of (wiki activity does not show a lot of things such as someone tweaking wiki's templates, creating categories and redirects, etc). Furthermore, did you manage to create the image for the upcoming project? :-) 12:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Ay, been crazy busy lately, even did 10 night shifts in a row. My days are allowing me for about 30 minutes of internet whilst I am eating, and sometimes I come on the wiki to do stuff. But I haven't had the time to finish the picture yet. What is the deadline on it, again? So far I have this one started, but I am not sure if I will carry it through because I am lacking good pictures. I have the statue of the paragon from behind the throne of Orzammar - it is wearing sunglasses and an apron that goes "kiss the cook" (and I was thinking of chaning the stuff it is holding into a roasted nug, but can't find a good picture of one). On the sides I have Anders (in his healing pose) putting his hand into a grill to pick up some salad, on the oposite side I have a Qunari concept art who holds a burger instead of human skull. In the middle I have a jacuzzi tub, in which I wanted to put some more companions. I also wanted to manage to add sunbathing Leliana, as with one of the mods her basic position in the camp is laying down - just need to remove the clothes and whatnot. But again, this may look too crappy, and I may create something simplier. I shall see once I get a little more free time, which should be Monday or so. Henio0 (talk) 07:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :There is no deadline, however I hope we will finish it within this month. Oh and you don't need to push yourself into making something extraordinary, it's just a banner for a wiki project ;) :Oh and if you are interested, check this out. 00:00, June 8, 2013 (UTC) News Hey Henio0, any news regarding the banner? :-) 13:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I had 1 (one) day off since, like, April. I planned on finishing that shiznits, but I guess I was too tempted to be lazy that day off. :P Anyway, I finished work early today ('bout 6 am), so I'mma try and finish it now, m'kay? :P Henio0 (talk) 07:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hullo! Everything's going fine? 09:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :*Waves* I am right here! 09:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, hi. I don't know if you got my messages on the chat as I don't know if they get through if someone's "away." Anyway, it turned out that I never had the day off that I was supposed to have because on my day off three people decided to call in sick, so the boss asked me to come into work. My next day off will probably be sometime this week, Wednesday or so, and then I will do my best to finish it. Henio0 (talk) 17:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) new category Queen of the Blackmarsh, Ethereal golem and Possesed Ogre Commander are spirits mockering a dragon, a golem and an ogre. I consider making a new category with working name "Spiritual Impostors". Before I do it I wish to learn opinion of others, you're one of them. (talk) 10:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Shades of grey That's a new forum topic http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:No_more_binary_choices, but it can be also interpretated like a manifesto. (talk) 21:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler images Hey I had a discussion with Tierrie about some minor visual problems with the spoiler images. Could you provide me your e-mail address in order to send you the (small) log of our conversation? Thanks! 13:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :It be here: golunskidesign@gmail.com Henio0 (talk) 09:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I "cropped" all the images the same way, and the only problem with the spoilers is that on the books the background is white and this it is noticable. Just replace one of the books images with the game spoiler image, and see it on dark red colour - it will seem seamless, as do other red-bg tags. Henio0 (talk) 20:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) New article Because I'm interested in qunari I made a new article Basalit-an. If you think this article is too short, then please make a category Basalit-an. (talk) 10:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) IRC or chat Hey Henio0! Sorry for being unable the past few days :-( If you've got some extra time, why don't you come in the IRC or chat in order to relay to you the feedback for the project's banner? :-) 18:34, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. I thought maybe someone put a spell on me and you can't read my messages. :P Anyway, I don't really have extra time per se, but lately I've been finished at 6 instead of 8 am, so that gave me a little more time before I hit the hay for the day in the morning. Lemme know if you're available on IRC between 7 and 10 am UK time, or I shall check the chat when I'm around to see what's what. Or you could just tell me if I am going in the right direction at least :P Henio0 (talk) 07:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :It was a fail! I was sleeping at that time! Viktoria Landers 9:22 hey awesome dude Henio0! Henio0 has left the chat. 08:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Update? Hey Basalit-an! I'd like to start working on the summer project pages but I need to know we're finished with the banner as well, as this will be part of the first act. So do we have any updates? :-) I hope we do! :-P 17:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I got no feedback from you. Henio0 (talk) 06:59, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::A few hours before I leave for holidays, I think I gave you a large portion of feedback. After some time you seemed to be afk but I thought you'd read them when you get back, etc. Would you like to come over again? :-) 10:23, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::All I got was that people seemed confused about Anders in the picture. Henio0 (talk) 16:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright here's my feedback: * The page of the World of Thedas needs to be shown more. * The perimeter (and especially the corners) of the two leaflets require some tweaks. * I didn't get what this white thing on the up right corner does. Help? * Increase the size of the image but specifically the image of the Royal Palace in order to be able to easily distinguish the work you've done ;-) In regards to your recent message, there is no problem! :-) 17:25, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: top of The Mabari Hound Thanks, i completely overlooked that first | on the older entry and now I actually know how that code works! (talk) 18:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Your edit made me realise I added a comma that wasn't needed, and so I removed it at one go ;) Henio0 (talk) 18:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I have no idea how to reply on the forum thing I just made, but I really wasn't trying to seem like I was jumping to conclusions, I just wanted to share the info that I heard, and wanted to know what people were hoping the Bioware canon would be. I chose a dalish elf, but I am a little sad knowing that Bioware lore wise he may be dead. Arguments in comments Hello Henio0, I just wanted to speak to you about the anonymous user (Dalish fan) you've been getting into arguments with on the comments section of some blogs. While I understand how it could be frustrating seeing some of their comments directed at you, I feel some of your comments may sometimes get lost in translation (the user, to my knowledge, is not a native English speaker) and this could very well be a factor which causes conflict to arise. I'm aware that the user in question often seems to make a deliberate attempt to draw others into a confrontation, but I would ask you to respond on their talk page (if you do indeed decide to respond) so as not to derail comments too far. Thanks 18:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, he knows very well what he's doing, and what the original meaning of the poster is. He is just desperatly trying to make his awful attempts at entrapment work. He comes in, picks a random comment (and even better if it's someone whom he knows who posted it) and then finds something wrong with it, even if the wrongness is non-existent. He then proceeds to exaggerate the point, calls someone a fanatic propagandist warmonger, and then goes crying to every admin when someone mildly offends him in return. :That's premeditated, and he wells knows it. I will try to get involved less in his stupid attemps, but it is him who is at fault aqnd not us, as he is the one common denominator when it comes to flame war on the wiki. Henio0 (talk) 06:27, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm aware of this, and the user has been warned about it. Thanks for your co-operation. 16:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Project Aeducan II banner The banner looks perfect! Many thanks for your help! Now it's time to wrap our pencils as it is time to start writing down the project before it is announced! If you're interested in helping me out more in this process, just let me know ;) 14:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I am always eager to help out, but it seems we're not on the same time table. Probably because I sleep during the day and work during the night, like the filthy animal I am. But I can help further without it being necessary for us both to be online at the same time, I am all in. Also, if you give me more info about the project, i.e. what else beside WoT is going on, I will finish the banner and tweak it accordingly, i.e. Wiki's logo, name of the project, and maybe another image or two in the sand. Henio0 (talk) 08:05, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Main page image I think it's time the main page to feature the Until We Sleep issue instead of Those Who Speak. Subsequently, we need a new image. Since the first one featured Alistair and the second Isabela, we now need to feature Varric. It's no biggie, as you'll just need to create a similar image to this by using one of these two images (I, II). If you are interested, please let me know :) Cheers! 16:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lemme holla back atcha like Tuesday or so. Right now there is this Bank Holiday at work and my bosses are riding me like a slave because most of my colleagues booked their holidays for this week and we are short staffed as hell, and thus I finish at 8 am, and go back to work for 5 pm, with no time for Photoshoping. :) Henio0 (talk) 08:05, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there! What'sa doing? :) I also uploaded a transparent version of the races. However I fear it's not high quality, so if you're interested take a look at them. (humans, elves, dwarves, Qunari) 01:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) News from Vikky Hey Henio0! It is really sad that I could not make the project earlier but RL (exams) as well as some other more demanding stuff on the wiki prohibited from doing so. I'd like to finish the layout of the project before I request your help again. I am sorry. As for the main page image (from the previous discussion), if you're interested, you can send it over whenever you like. 09:20, September 18, 2013 (UTC) : I didn't get back any news from Henio0 this whole month :-( Imma sad now! 20:33, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh man. How did I miss that shiznits, innit? Listen, I'm all busy and whatnot, but lemme holla back atcha next time I am off work. Should be some time this week. ;) Henio0 (talk) 08:24, October 18, 2013 (UTC) : Don't take too long! :-P 08:41, October 18, 2013 (UTC)